Summary of Crossover Fanfiction Prince of Tennis X Kuroshitsuji x OC
by Nagisa Sono
Summary: Battle of Love 3
1. Short Summary Of The Crossover

SUMMARY OF THE CROSSOVER

_**SEBASTIAN michaelis **_

_**~the demon from the contract~**_

"_I rather commits this sin then regretting it later" – Nadeshiko_

"I will be your one and only, till the end. Our love its eternal journey" – Yukimura Seiichi

"Devouring your pure soul it's what I desire, My Lady "~ Sebastian Michaelis 

It is not love triangle but a battle to reunite with the one he loves, A short story about The demon who was summoned by a Nadeshiko on the absents of her husband , Yukimura seiichi , vampire king of the great clan of Rikkaidai . The law is absolute, one have to do an equivalent exchange when summoning a demon and forms a contract.

Nadeshiko a human girl becomes later the queen of yukmura seiichi, the love of his life. She gave him title of being a father with bearing two of his heirs. A prince of his throne, seiiji and a princess to be adored, Naomi.

Once in awhile, vampire kings are ought to be assembled in meeting, any absent would be dishonor their names in their world. Yukimura, being very possessively protective of his family, always left them behind to ensure their safety. It is not a short meeting, but it would be a month leave.

While he was away during this period, nadeshiko entered a forbidden chamber and discovers a secret library behind it. It is filled with aura of dark magic. A book caught her eyes and she sub-consciously summoned a demon from it. Now the twist fates will takes place. What waits for her, in the demon form.


	2. Chapter 1 : Lucifer of Darkness

What the hell?" "What on e-earth?"

My eyes widen upon seeing the guy in front of me. My aqua eyes meet his blood-red. My mind struck with what had happened. I was still wondering if I really had summoned this guy. I kept staring at his figure. My body shaking inwardly as I was in disbelieving place.

The guy in black hair dressed in a butler suit kneels upon me, gently takes my hand kisses it .He pulls away with his lips curled into a sly smile. He took his slender hand and makes my chin to face his. He slowly leans to me and whispers "Yes, My Lady ".

I blinked few times as I wrapped in silence, observing the scenario surround me. My mind floats as to remember before this man appeared in front of me.

It was a usual day. I was carrying on my daily routine as his maid. Doing the chores and such. It has been 7 years since I came here. I use to be a sex toy for his desire despite I love him for who he was. He is a vampire, a creäture of lust and power. In between this, I wouldn't lie that I am still a virgin up till now. I bear two of his heirs during this period. The past was bitter and tear fill, now I'm happy as Seiichi finally gave in for the love I bear for him all this year.

Like any other mansion, I was forbidden to enter one specific room. There is a saying that "curiosity kills the cat", well I'm not exempted from it. Curious builds within me. I wanted to have a peak inside of it.

_**(Normal POV)**_

In a room, where sunlight is not allowed to peak in, two lovers were drowning into their passionate moments. The lust fill vampire captured the red lips of the woman he love. His hand caresses the naked body of her. Slowly his hands plays around, sending a chill down to her spine while earning moan from her in between their passionate kiss.

His lips turned into a smirk every time he hears the pleasure moan of her. He moves down while trailing wet kisses in her skin.

She kept groaning in pleasure, as her body to his touch. Not wanting to waste anymore of the time, he moved even downwards to take her nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue, licking, chewing before sucking on her already erected nipple. Again and again she kept voicing seducing tone which turns him on. His free hand fondle with her vacant breasts, giving it a care.

His sly smirk was still there, he wanted to have her more. He pulled away with lustful eyes. He brought his body even further wherein her most sensitive spot lies. He lifted her legs and put it over his shoulder, he had a very hungry look in his face, and he leaned down in between her legs in a temptation to invade her territory. His lip grazes over her clit, lightly kisses it. His lip sucks her flesh harshly. As he was enjoying his moment. He frowned and stops his playtime with her.

*I blinked few times, wondering why he had stopped*"w-what happened, "

Seiichi : * he chuckled light but it was a sad one* "bad time,na.I have to leave now ." *he moved away from my body and places a kiss on top of my forehead then pulls the blankets to cover us*

I sighed and gently move to him so I can embrace him in a hug. I placed my head on his bare chest.

Seiichi *he wrapped his arm possessive around me and pulls me closer to him* "I don't want to go at all, hime-sama "*he breathed near my ear*

*I smiled at him* "daijobu, i can manage na, demo how long you will be away?".

Seiichi : "almost a month" * he said with heavy breathing*

*I smiled weakly* "that's will be hard na" .

Seiichi : "indeed. ." *his low tone is enough to express his sadness within himself* *he closed his eyes for a moment before opening and getting himself prepare to leave for the vampire union with broken heart*

I sighed softly as i forced my body to lean on headboard of the bed before sitting on the soft mattress*

After few minutes have passed, He had prepared, he tried to show a bright smile to me .I smiled in response to him .

"Take care, be safe"*was all I could say to him*

Seiichi "You too, and Seiiji and Naomi"*he bid his farewell and disappears just like that*

I sighed and go to sleep that night.

OoooooooO

It was lonely without him for the following weeks, nothing much to do around with his absent All i did was cleaning the house, taking care of the children and spending time in the library.

While I was sitting alone in the library, it struck my mind. This is the perfect time for me to have a peak in the room.

I made my way to the isolated room in the mansion. Standing in front of the door sends a chill down my spine. Slowly I pushed the knob of the door, pull it and took a step inside of the chill room.

Automatically the door shuts on its own. I took a step further. The room filled with old books which already gives a dark aura around it.

"Must be dark magic spells", .i thought of it and browse through the books. One book caught my eyes; my hand stretches to grab it. Despite on how it looks like, the book was rather light.

The book cover enough to awaken my curiosity to explore more. I traced the unique printed symbols below the title with my finger gently. The pages of the book were unusually black. The cover entitled as

"Lucifer de l'ombre"

I couldn't figure what it meant. I looked more at the small writing.

"Lucifer de umbraculo"

I frowned more still couldn't understand.

Giving up, i browsed through the pages. The first page had some sort off writing. I assumed it is a warning .Ignoring it, I scanned the second page with a list of names. The last name of the list written as "Shieru Phanthomhive".

"Japanese name, the list must have been owners of the book", i thought innocently.

Going through pages with descriptions' as well with photo which matches it. One part of the page had shadow image .My eyes glint with the name of "Lucifer", my mouth starts to incantation the sentences beneath it unconsciously,

Air starts to dance around heavily, Shadows creeps out from the book ,surrounding me in darkness .My body shakes in fear ,my eyes lingers down ,the symbol of the book covers were glowing beneath my feet. My heart races so fast

My mind clouded that very instance. Weird voices echoed through the darkness, as a shadow stood in front of me. Sharp pain runes through my body. My blood was oozing out from my palm hand. The blood runs in ways which turn to the shape of the symbol. I was barely could breath from what I'm seeing. Suddenly the shadow presses its claw like on my chest, giving pain. I screamed then passed out as the last thing I heard was

"Faustian Contract, Success".*A deep male voiced rings in my ear.

~Lucifer of the shadow, unleashed by its new master~

~TBC~


	3. Chapter 2 : Sebastian Michaelis

I stir from my conscious. Realizing that I was on the floor. I sit up and scanned the surrounding.

I sighed softly in relief. "It was dream after all". *I thought in my mind*

"Awake? My lady?".

A deep silky voice heard from the shadow.

My eyes widen a little. Slowly a figure starts to step from the darkness. A man in his mid of 20's, with jet black hair, eyes with blood-red orbs. His pale skin strikes in the first glimpse. Sly smile stretches in his lips. My body shivers upon seeing the gentleman. He leaned to me with a sinister smile. He gently kneels down up to my level. His slender hands cups my both cheeks .His chill voice radiates through my ears.

"Are you all right my lady?"He asked slowly. My voice ceases and struggles to come out. He chuckled briefly and shows a charming smile.

"My apologize my lady". He held my hand with his while gripping on my waist. Slowly he helped me to stand up.

I kept staring at his face as he helps me.

"Y-you are"?*finally I asked him* He in - response had a sly smile.

"The name is".*He paused a moment before he uttered his name."Sebastian-Sebastian Michaels".

"H-how did you"? I asked time he had smirk on his face.

"You summoned me, my lady".

*He breathed while saying near my ear*

"Now I am yours completely, your inner lust, the hidden want of curiosity awakens and brought me into the world you live."None but you have the sole power to return me back to my world. But as for now, as for the contract we made. You have to give me something for my demand for summoning me subconsciously.

My eyes widen hearing the horror from him. He chuckled and resumes more.

"We demons only consume souls which satisfy us. But even though you have really good soul, it's tempting me so much to have you my lady." I got to shock hearing it.

I was afraid, frighten with the person stood in front of me. I tried to move away from him but he had a good grip on me. He leaned to me and gently nibbles my earlobe*

Sebastian: "what's wrong my lady?*he lips forms a light smirk*

"Afraid of me, but I have no intention to hurt the one who summoned me as such woman like you".*his whispers huskily near my ear*.

My hands begin to pushes him away ,panicking on what else could happened .Quickly I got myself up and runs through the door. I kept running and running, feeling a sudden urge to save my life from his presence. I couldn't stop my movements till the very moment I got through the gates of hell. My mind kept playing it as if a dream, just a horrible dream. I ran back to my bedroom and shuts the door behind me .Slowly I inhale and exhale air for my exhaustion. I felt relaxed and walk to my bed and lays down for the meantime.

_**~~The Next Morning~~**_

The ray of sunlight passes through the transparent window. I frowned wondered who slides the curtains away. Slowly I forced my body to sit up on the bed and rub my eyes light.

"nh . . . Who it is?"

I mumbled a bit.

"A very good morning, my lady"

*a voiced answered my question* . My eyes snap open. My pupil focuses on the well-grown man stood in front of me, along with a tea and a sly smile.

"Sebastian Michaelis, at your service" .

My heart stop beating for a second.

"Yume ja nai"

*Was all I knew after coming cross the demon again*

~TBC~

#Yumejanai-not dream #


End file.
